ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Whomp
'''Whomp '''is a Beetleweight robot owned by Team Terror Turtle which competed from 2012-2015 in Britain and America. Whomp was made of thick wood painted grey with metal wheel covers (earlier versions did not feature the wheel guards and the bot was painted black) armed with a large overhead spinning bar and a design similar to the early Terror Turtle. History Robogames 2012 Whomp's first match was against veritcal spinner Leftie. Leftie beat Whomp by flipping it over and Whomp was sent to the losers bracket early on. Whomps next opponent was 8 smack. Whomp won this match and progressed to the next round. Whomp then faced Sei Nao Baby. Whomp won the match and gone on to face Grande Tambour Both robots approached each other as soon the match started but Whomp couldn't spin up. Grande Tambour hit the back of Whomp jolting it upward and then hit it again leaving Whomp stuck on its face. Grande Tambour then hit it again sending it on its back unable to self right and out of the competition. Robogames 2013 Whomp's first and presumably only opponent was Yinzer. Whomp stayed in its corner and spun its weapon up as Yinzer reversed towards it spinning up its own weapon. Whomp hit Yinzer then ran away to spin up again but it was too late as Yinzer approached it and flipped it with its drum. It is unknown if Whomp fought again or forfeited but it presumably went 0-2 The Iron Games: Wolverhampton 2015 Whomp's first match was against lifting robot Paradigm. Paradigm rushed towards the spinning Whomp and pushed it into the wall seriously damaging the weapon of Whomp. Paradigm tried lowering its scoop to go on another assault but unfortunately it lowered it too much and got stuck on it unable to move correctly. For the rest of the match Whomp pushed Paradigm into the wall a few times until the match ended and won by judges decision. Whomp's next match was against Sound Wave. Whomp nervously backed away from Sound Wave to spin up as Sound Wave aggressively tried to hit it with its disc missing a few times before Whomp got up to a high speed and they both collided with Sound Wave simply bouncing off the wheel guards then Sound Wave retreated to spin up again and charged into Whomp hitting the weapon and the front of the bot sending Whomp flying with a sped up weapon. Sound Wave hit it again closer to the wall and Whomp managed to get up to full spinning speed and the two bots charged into each other weapon to weapon sending Whomp flying into the wall almost flipping it over and sending a few screws off the robot. Speed Wave hit it 5 more times with glancing blows immobilising Whomp. Whomp's final fight was against Newton. Both robots spun up and hit each other causing damage to Whomp's weapon and then hit each other two more times disabling Whomps weapon after it was sent flying upwards into the wall. Newton then hit Whomp intoto the other side of the arena then giving it glancing blows a few more times immobilising it sending Whomp out of the competition. Wins/Losses * Wins: 3 * Losses: 6 Category:Competitors Category:Beetleweight Robots Category:Canadian Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots with Overhead Weapons Category:Copterbots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robogames competitors Category:RoboGames 2012 competitors Category:RoboGames 2013 Competitors Category:Wooden Robots